The View From September
by CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean
Summary: A story about WWll from the eyes of some of my favorite characters. Enjoy! This is a cross over between LOTR/Hobbit/Avengers/Lackadaisy/Star Wars/Pirates! Please Read and Review!
1. A View From September

**Kili**

_September 1,1939 day#1_

"Darlings, darlings! We need to get up I want to show you something!" Clapping her hands our mother bustled into the room dressed as warmly as possible. "Get up darlings we need to go!" She shook both Fili and I in turn pulling back our covers and exposing us to the cold. "Get up darlings and dress warmly we need to go!" A note of urgency had crept into her voice making me nervous, mom was never nervous. Down stair I could hear my uncle Thorin rushing around the house. You see my family was a family of Jews. We tried to live as peacefully and simply as possible but there were rumors floating around that things were going to change and some our friends and neighbors started to avoid us. I didn't understand what was going on until one night I overheard someone telling mama she should hide. Hen the rumors made sense someone was trying to hurt mama! I knew I was right when mama woke us up this morning but now I'm not quite sure...

**Fili**

_September 4,1939 day#4_

"Mama, can we stop? My legs hurt!" Complained my twin 6 year old brother only to be abruptly shushed by my uncle "keep quiet Kili" I said "But..." "Shhhhhhh" we all said to him at the same time I knew something was wrong... Mama said we had to hid and stay silent so I tried my best but my brother... We he was never the silent one out of the two of us. We had been walking in silence when we came across a big road and on the road were these strange people some were dressed in normal clothes like mama and I and some were dressed in strange green outfits with weird pins on them mam didn't see them and when I tried to tell he she said shhhh. So I just stayed quiet. Later I would regret that I had. We walked right out of the heavy bushes and trees onto the road where the men were. Mama froze and he men pulled out big guns and pointed them at mama and uncle Thorin who dropped their bags and raised their hands. Then a man with lots of pins came up and said something to uncle who looked at mama and sighed. Both put out heir hands and motioned for us to do the same another green pin man came up and put weird bracelets on our wrists that were green and heavy and had weird loops combing out of them. Then we were marched in line with the rest of the normal people and told march. Glancing over at Kili I saw that he was scared looking ahead I saw mama had hung her head and looked sad but to my little self I wasn't worried no sirre I was curious about where we going. Little did I know that this was the last time I saw us all together.


	2. Another View from September

**Victor Vasco**

_September 7,1939 day#7_  
"Sir, sir? Sir! Put the crowbar down!" "Vhy." "Sir you are under arrest for the murder of two Nazi soldiers." "So" the big brute of a man turned back to the car he was attempting to fix "Sir I need you to ack..." Victor had spun on his heel and, moving surprisingly fast for a man of his size, grabbed the Nazi by the neck and growled "I stay here, you go avay. No more dead. You stay, I under arrest for killing three Nazi. Understand?" The young man in Victor's grasp trembled and nodded an affirmative. Victor released the man and turned back to his automobile. He was not expecting the pain that shot up his leg from his bad knee giving the four Nazi I chance to finally arrest him. It took about five minuets of tussling for the first young to grab a heavy object and bash him over the head, accidentally hitting him in the eye but effectively nocking him out. It took another few minuets to haul him up and chain him in the back of the vehicle. They headed straight for the L.D. Concentration camp

**Rocky Rickaby**

_September 7,1939 day#7_  
"Form up!" The occupants of the small compound labeled L.D. Formed to a straight line, girls on one side boys on the other.  
"Mitz May number 6321?" "Present." came her musical voice  
"Calvin McMurry number 6982?" " here." he said 'my cousin has never been much a talker' thought Rocky  
"Ivy Pepper number 6217?" "accounted for!" she yelled 'she always had a loud voice'  
"Rocky Rickaby number 6250?" "Yeah?" I yelled.  
"Prisoners, you have a new companion. Play nice!" Said General Sweet  
The gates opened and in walked... A Giant?! This man was a hulk of a man towering over his guards. He looked strong enough to kill both the guards but seemed preoccupied with holding his eye.  
"Prisoners, meet Victor Vasco number 6784."


	3. Yet another view from September

Chapter 3  
The View from September

Davy Jones

September 11, 1939 day#11  
"Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Ship on the horizon!" Stalking up to the deck Captain David F. Jones aka Davy took out his telescope and easily spotted the small ship that had alerted the man in the top mast. As he was on patrol any for runaways from Germany and the surrounding Axis controlled countries this small ship merited a search. "Straight ahead. Overtake the ship. Search the crew and cargo. Take any who resist." "Full speed ahead you little scumbags" yelled the first mate. Turning away from the deck he walked over to his cabin and stepped inside. Sitting on his bunk he radioed out that they had captives and needed an camp to place them in. He was told to drop them at the P.C. Station. 'Very well the... This should be payback enough for what Jack did to me all those years ago.' thought Dave 'Very well.' Laughing he went back out to watch the defeat of his worst enemy.

Captain Jack Sparrow

September 11, 1939 day#11  
"Ok Will, how bout we head down toward Dunkirk to sell off the last of the rum and head up to London for a spell to rest up before heading back over to Brazil to get more supplies." "Sounds good to me sir!"  
Turing and swaggering across their little two man vessel captain Jack grabbed the wheel and opening his compass turned the wheel ever so slightly and closing his eyes he took a deep breath and opened them again just to look into the terrified eyes of 12 year old William Arron Turner staring at a point right behind his back. Turing around Jack could see why... Behind him was the advancing shape of the bran-new ship, already on of the most feared ships of this time, the Flying Dutchman!  
Already they were in range of the men ready to board their tiny ship. Within moments there were several men aboard the tiny Black Pearl. Will, being the young boy that he was pulled out his pistol and attempted to point it at all the people at once. This was all the provocation that the crew needed to arrest the two men. After a short but fierce struggle that ended with Jack unconscious on the ground and Will with a large gash on his cheek.


End file.
